The Third Year Dance
by Llyra
Summary: L/J Third year dance! Please R/R! ~*New*~ Last Chapter is up! Sorry about the mix-up, chatper 14. that was chapter 14 of a different fic, also about L/J, i just mixed up the titles, anyway,R/R!
1. Hogwarts: A day in the life

A/N: Sorry, I am going back to the James and Lily story in a bit, but I had an idea for another (yes, sorry, I love L/J stories) L/J story. This is in their third year, if I forget to mention it. So please R/R!  
  
"Lily, wake up!" Megan was pushing me, nearly off the four-poster. "Time for breakfast! The best meal of the day! Along with Lunch and Dinner," she added.  
"Right, stop now Megan, I will be up in a second . . ." I said sleepily, I wasn't much of a morning person.  
"No! Now, I am hungry!" She complained.  
"Ok ok, I'm up. Go bother Andrea, she is never up ontime," I told her, and got ready for breakfast.  
Soon the three of us were on our way down to the Great Hall. When we got there, there were only three spots left, which we immediately took.  
"Oh, goody," I said sarcastically, seeing who we were sitting directly across from.  
"I told you we should have gotten up earlier!" Megan agreed, digging into her oatmeal.  
"Andrea, you have nothing to complain about, do you?" I teased her.  
"Stopit Lily!" She said, blushing bright red.  
The people we were sitting across from were James, Sirius, and Remus, Megan's and my life-long enemies. Well, Remus was pretty nice, but the other two were just awful  
Andrea had gotten a slight crush on James though. Slight is an understatement. Every day she would ask me if I thought James liked her or not. It got very old.  
"Hi Lily, Megan, Andrea," Remus said.  
"Good morning, Remus," we answered, pointedly at him and not the other two.  
"How come he gets a good morning and not us?" James asked, pretending to be hurt.  
"Because he is much more nice to us them some people are, not mentioning any names, JAMES." I told him.  
"Stop that, Lily, he really isn't all that bad," Andrea jumped to his defense. Even though James knew that she liked him, he pointedly looked proud.  
"Yes he is!" I said quickly.  
"Lily, Andrea, I know you both are madly in love with our friend James here -" Sirius began.  
"I am not! I hate him!" I told at him.  
"But that is no reason to fight over him," Sirius finished.  
"Haven't the last three years taught you anything? We are almost finished with this one, surely you have noticed a pattern?" I asked him.  
It went on in this manner for a bit, then the bell rang for Transfiguration. We continued arguing, with an occasional "Stopit" from Andrea, until we reached the room.  
Professor McGonagall (A/N: I don't know if she teaches or not, but that's ok.) told us that we were going to learn to turn teapots into turtles today. She put us in pairs.  
"Sirius and Megan, Andrea and Remus, and James and Lily," she said. It was commonly known we hated each other, so we were always in the same group.  
"So, how do you do this?" James asked me.  
"You're the expert at Transfiguration, not me!" I told him.  
"Well, fine then, I'll try it!" He said. "Tortisa ankisto!" and the teapot was a turtle. "See? Easy."  
Determined to outdo him, I transformed mine also. Then I cast the spell again, and there were three turtles, and only one person. I had turned James into a Turtle!  
I smiled gleefully at him, and tried to keep the laughter from my voice when I said "Professor? My spell accidentally hit James . . ." The class started to laugh. They all knew that it was not on accident.  
She came over and turned him back, and by that time the bell rang for potions.  
I walked over to potions with Andrea and Megan.  
"He was just awful!" I told them.  
"Yah, that was pretty funny when you turned him into a turtle," Megan said. "Next time you should try turning him into a puff of smoke or something, then he would leave us alone."  
"Stop that! That is really mean, you shouldn't be mad at him, what id he do to you?" Andrea asked.  
"Oh, let's count . . ." Megan and I started, but we reached the charms room by that time. (A/N: I don't care about the names of teachers anymore . . .)  
"Today we are going to skip ahead to Summoning and Banishing charms. This is how you summon" Professor Flitwick showed us "Now, I will put you in partners."  
And, what do you know, James and I were together again.  
"This time, I'm first," I said, because I was the best charms student.  
"Accio Pillow!" I called, and after it flew over to me, I banished it.  
"My turn," James said evilly. He had been plotting revenge, I could tell.  
"Accio Pillow!" He summoned the same one I did. He then pointed his wand at the pillow, but as he was going to say the words, it came pointing towards me. I was flying across the room, and into the pillow box.  
"Hey!" I said, and jumped out. "Accio James!" I called, and he flew over here. "Wongardium Leviosa!" He rose into the air. "Mobilairbus!" He mover around the room, and the whole class was laughing.  
"Miss Evans! Put Mr. Potter down at once!" He called. Did, but only after floating him over to the pillow box he had put me in.  
"That's what you get," I whispered to him. Soon the class ended.  
  
A/N: I have an eventual plan for this, I will try to put up the next chapter today. But while you are waiting, REVIEW! Yes, REVIEW! That's hwy there is a blue box down there! I love reviews! 


	2. Truce?

A/N: Please Review! Yes, I love Reviews! And I am changing some stuff so it is rather like American stuff, sorry everyone who doesn't like it. Review!  
  
The next morning, we were in the same place at breakfast. Andrea was trying not to look at James, while trying to talk to me, and Megan was eating.  
Professor Dumbledore made an announcement. "There will be an end-of-year dance tonight for third years and up, so you will be let out of your last class ten minutes early. You do not need a date to come to the dance."  
Soon the owl post came. Andrea received a letter. She almost ever receive letters, so Megan and I leaned over to see what it said.  
  
Dear Miss Andrea Connaty,  
  
I am sorry to inform you that a wizard with rising powers, Voldemort, has murdered you parents. They have requested that you stay with you magical aunt over the holidays. You are excused from classes from the rest of the day.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Andie, I am so sorry!" I hugged her when she started crying.  
She ran upstairs, supposedly to the dorm.  
The bell rang. Megan and I mutely walked to our first class.  
James ran up. "What was that about? Why are you sorry?"  
I glared at him, but as he wasn't leaving, I told him. "Her parents are dead."  
He nodded, and followed us into the classroom.  
  
***  
  
After classes, none of which Andrea had been in, Megan and I ran upstairs.  
"Andrea, are you in here?" I asked to he room. I went over to her four-poster and opened it.  
"Come one Andie," I said, sitting down. "Are you going to the dance?"  
"No," she sniffled.  
"You can't just hide in here and die, you know, come one, let's have fun and go to the dance!" Megan told her.  
"Fine," She answered. Megan and I cheered. We all got ready for the dance.  
  
***  
  
We made our way outside, to the dance area by the lake. No one was there yet.  
"Everyone is late!" I cried, looking at my watch, which read 7:01.  
"It's called being fashionably late," Andrea told me. She promised to pretend like there was nothing wrong, and have a fun time dancing.  
"Fashionably late ended 10 seconds ago." My watch now said 7:02.  
Soon people were arriving, and standing around the lake and dance floor.  
"Look who," I said, vaguely annoyed. James was trying to show off by doing summersaults down the hill.  
"Why should I look?" Andrea asked. "You really shouldn't be mean to him." She put her hand on her hips.  
Megan and I both started laughing. Not because of the motion, but because of the one behind it. It was James, imitating Andrea. He did that a lot.  
"What is so funny?" Andrea demanded.  
"Nothing," I gasped, still laughing. He was imitating her every motion.  
Andrea whirled around, and started laughing as well. We marched away then, to get pretzels.  
We came back to our previous area; all of us in hopes James would come back. Megan and I had a different reason though.  
He did, by rolling towards us. We jumped out of the way, and Megan and I pulled out the remainder of our pretzels and pelted him.  
"Stop that!" Andrea said, annoyed. We did, though not without using them up first.  
We wandered around for a bit, and soon it was dark. There hadn't been a slow dance yet, thankfully. They bugged me.  
Andrea and I got our classic argument of who James liked. Megan became bored and left us.  
"It's you!" I told Andrea. "It's commonly known that we both hate each other!"  
"Commonly known, but not commonly believed," she smiled.  
"But we hate each other! How can it not be believed?"  
"How can what not be believed?" James approached us. I glared at him.  
"Andrea here thinks that we don't hate each other."  
He shook his head at her. "We hate each other," he told her. I nodded in agreement.  
"You two get together for a picture," Andrea said, backing up.  
"No way!" We both said, moving away from each other.  
"If we stay on opposite sides of her, she can't get a picture of us together," James explained to me. I nodded. James went off to talk to Sirius about something.  
Soon there was a slow dance. Megan danced with Sirius, and Andrea and I sat down on the hill. I lay down, and looked at the stars. I didn't notice some one sit on Andrea's other side.  
It was James. I looked over at him, and our eyes locked for a brief second.  
"Are you ok?" He asked her.  
She nodded, but then rose to her feet. "Don't follow me," she told us, and walked toward the lake.  
So it was just us two. Lay down next to me.  
"What is it that you hate so much about me?" He asked.  
I laughed. "You just being you. You are annoying, and think you are the center of the world. Also, it's kind of hard not to hate someone who hates you back, if not more," I told him. "Why is it you hate me?" I asked.  
"Because you hate me," he answered. We sat in silence for a bit.  
"You know, this is a first, we are together and not killing each other," I told him. He nodded in the dark.  
"Andrea is really depressed about this, you know," James stated. "She needs her friends to be strong when she can't be. Therefore, I propose a pact between you and I. No more fighting until Next year, ok?"  
"Ok. No more fighting until next year. But by then I might have found a new person to annoy, you will have lost your spot," I smiled.  
"That's ok with me," he said. "Shake on it?"  
I nodded. We both sat up and shook hands.  
  
A/N: Should I write a sequal? Please tell me in your REVIEW that you are going to write! Yes, you are going to write a review! I command you! 


	3. Train Ride Home

A/N: People have told me to write a sequel, so here it is. I am not sure what is going to happen yet, because it is the summer. But read anyway!  
  
Lily, Megan, Andrea, James, Sirius, and Remus boarded the train the next day.  
"Andrea, I am sure James wants to sit next to you," I teased her.  
"No, you," she said.  
"Just because we . . ." I stopped, I hadn't told anyone about the truce yet. "Monkeys like Tofu Bars, remember?" It was a little saying, We likened James to Monkeys and Andrea was a Tofu bar. I was Banana. That came about when Megan and I were passing notes in potions, and we scribbled all over them "Banana Buddy." The teacher was very angry when he couldn't take points away, because he had no idea what that mean. But from then Megan and I were Banana Buddies, and I was referred to Bananas.  
"Monkeys Like bananas. He even admitted it," Andrea said.  
"No, he said he liked Banana Flavored Tofu Bars, that is what he said. Artificially flavored," I corrected her.  
"Hey, what's it to you what monkeys like?" He called from his spot next to Sirius and Remus.  
"Because, well, it just does. Andrea here especially cares," I laughed as she pushed me.  
"Hey, maybe you two can come over to my house sometime this summer!" Megan suggested.  
"That would be fun, we should. What if Andrea here doesn't like her Aunt?" I asked, smiling.  
"I have met her before, and she is really nice," Andrea said, as James scooted over to behind her.  
"Ok, as long as you say so. But we should still go to Megan's," I told her. "And work on the TAJS," I added, to make her annoyed.  
"Hey! We said that was over!" Andrea complained. The TAJS was the Andrea and James Saga, where we put a record of everything that happened between them. It was growing considerably large, as we had started in Early April.  
"Wait, I do have something for that," Andrea said. She pulled a piece of paper out of the sleeve of her robes. She kept the oddest things in there, mostly tissues.  
"What's that?" James asked from behind her.  
"A fortune from Divination," Andrea explained. "Read it, Lily."  
I did. It said that after a long project the results would not turn out the better for her, but for her friend who helped her. "So? That doesn't mean that Monkeys don't like Tofu Bars," I told her.  
"No, but it DOES say that Monkeys like Bananas! Bananas could be my friend, you know."  
"Will you two stop speaking in code?" Sirius asked.  
"No," we both said.  
"I figured it out anyway, Sirius," James called. "They asked me at one point if I liked Tofu Bars or Bananas."  
"So give us an answer!" I cried. "You DO know what they both mean, right?"  
He nodded. "And I said I liked Banana Flavored Tofu Bars."  
"That is not an answer!"  
"Exactly," James answered.  
"Arg! Go away, you!"  
"Lily, don't fight with James!" Andrea commanded.  
"Ok," I said, remembering the previous night's talk.  
Andrea leaned in to ask me something, but then stopped as she saw James lean in as well.  
"Andrea wants to tell me something. Go away before she gets mad," I told him. He did, to my surprise.  
"So, what happened last night when I left? I know something did, you are much nicer to him now . . ."  
"Nothing!" I said in a loud whisper.  
"Yes, tell me Lily," Andrea commanded.  
"Ok, We talked, and, umm, yah. That's what we did," I said.  
"What about?" She asked.  
"Some things," I answered.  
"Was I one of those things?"  
"Perhaps . . ."  
"Tell me!"  
James, who presumed that we were talking about the night before, saved me from further interrogation. He leaned in again, as if to listen to our secret. We stopped talking.  
"Hey!" He said in mock hurt. "Why can't I hear your secrets?"  
"Because you can't," I told him.  
"What did you and Lily talk about last night?" Andrea asked.  
"That would be what we were talking about . . ." I said in a small voice.  
"Lily and James having an intelligent conversation together?" Sirius said, pretending to fall of his chair.  
"Shut up Sirius," I told him.  
"What did you say?" Andrea persisted.  
"Nothing, only about how much we hate each other," James said, semi-truthfully.  
She looked at me to confirm this. I nodded.  
"Ok then. Megan, Owl Lily and I about coming to stay with you over the hols," Andrea told her as the train slowed down.  
"Ok," Megan answered.  
I hugged everyone in our train car, including James. Sirius and Megan pretended to faint again.  
"Owl me about Andrea," He whispered. I nodded, and we got off the train to start the holidays.  
  
A/N: Not much happened, but that's ok. I am going to have them visit Megan, and some stuff will happen, lol. Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Summer Owls

A/N: Ok, I am writing a chapter four, because Danielle M. says I will "or else . . ." so, you know. Anyway, I am going to write this one a bit differently, I am going to do it in Lily's correspondences via letters over the summer. So the first part will be Megan, then Andrea, then James. And I am going to put dates, assuming summer starts June 15th and ends September 1st. And the dates will be the date the person wrote the letter, and Lily won't write it on hers. Okedoke, got it? Read!  
  
Megan's Letters:  
  
6/16  
Lily, Remember I asked you about coming over the hols to stay for a week or so? My mom said that you and Andrea could come over! Write back. Meg  
  
Meg, Sure, I asked my mom, she only needs to know the dates. She said she would drive me, unless you have a better way? Lily  
  
6/23  
Lily, my mom said the week of July 2nd? And I enclosed some Floo powder, you can use that. You put it in a fireplace with fire in it, shout where you want to go (Tree House, that's the name we registered my house in the Floo Network) and step in the flames. YOU WILL NOT GET BURNED, so don't be scared. See you then! Meg  
  
Meg, Okedoke, see ya! Lily  
  
***  
  
Andrea's Letters:  
  
6/16  
Lily, It turns out my aunt is really nice! You have to meet her sometime, maybe on the train back to Hogwarts? I still miss my parents a lot though, I cant go to them for advice anymore. Hope you are having a great time, and that your sister isn't bugging you, write back! Andie  
  
Andie, She's not too bad, she doesn't know I am not allowed to use magic, I haven't told her over these three years. Anyway, have you gotten an invitation to Meg's? Did she give you dates? Lily  
  
6/20  
Lily, no, Megan hasn't given me dates yet, I am going to ask her about it. Are you going? Andie  
  
Andie, Yep, I'm going. Have you met any new people? What are you doing in your spare time? I am learning spells for next year, and pranks to pull, of course. We should talk about what we are going to do at Meg's. Lily  
  
6/26  
Lily, No, I haven't met anyone. Most of my time I am reading or something, I am not really active, more sad. I get a little cheered when a letter comes though, it gives me some sense of reality. Andie  
  
Andie, You shouldn't be sad, you have a lot of great friends! And think about the fun time we are going to have with Megan! See you soon!   
Lily  
  
***  
James' Letters (starts with Lily)  
  
James, Andie hasn't told me anything yet, but she does miss them. That's all I know. Are you going to go to Sirius' over the summer? Lily  
  
6/22  
Lily, ok, I am going to owl her and tell her to cheer up. And Sirius was thinking of inviting us all over. Keep me posted about Andrea. James  
  
James, Andrea is feeling depressed. I am trying to cheer her up, I hope it's working. It's a good thing we are going to see her soon. Lily  
  
6/26  
Lily, when are you going to see her? James  
  
James, we are going to Megan's house. Lily.  
  
6/30  
Lily, ok, have fun, maybe see you. When are you going? James  
  
James, 7/2 is when we are going. The next letter I get I will be at Megan's. And what did you mean, you might see us there? Lily.  
  
*End Letters*  
  
A/N: Okedoke, next chapter will be going to Megan's! I hope you followed that and I got the dates right. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	5. Megan's House, first night

A/N: Okedoke, thanx for all the great reviews I have gotten (hint; after you read this chapter you TOO can review!) So here we are, at Megan's! Have fun reading!  
  
"Lily, are you sure about this?" Mum asked me. I was about to step into the flames after throwing the powder in.  
"What is the worst thing that could happen?" I asked. "Bye mum, see you in a week!" And before she could object I called "Tree House!" And stepped into the flames.  
I felt a twirling sensation, and my head began to have a dull ache in it. The images weren't helping either, just some more spinning. But soon I was thrown out onto a carpet, sending ashes everywhere.  
I knew I was in the right place because Megan grinned at me and hauled me off the floor. "Welcome to our house!" She said.  
"Hey Megan! Had Andrea arrived yet?" I asked, following her out of a large white room and into the entry hall with my trunk.  
"Nope, she hasn't," Megan lead me up some red carpeted stairs.  
"I am a little worried about her," I told Megan.  
"Yah, she hasn't been her usual self lately. Must be her parents, you know. But we will cheer up our friend!"  
"Yes we will! Go Banana buddies!" I yelled, laughing. We high-fived.  
She pushed a door open. Inside it was a room with windows on two sides, and a four-poster water bed, without curtains. It had a white carpet.  
"Ooh, a waterbed!" I said, jumping and landing on it. I moved up and down pleasantly.  
Megan smiled, and began to whistle. "Peanut! Jessie! Mask!" She called. A trillion cats ran into the room and jumped on me. In reality, it was only three, but they seemed like a lot more than that.  
"Hey you three! I have heard so much about you from Megan, you know she misses you while she is away. You need to learn to write," I joked, "so she can write you during the school year!"  
"Thhhthhh," they purred.  
Megan picked up one and held her near me. She outstretched its right paw and said "Jessie, meet Lily," and I shook her paw. She did this to each one in turn. I then took one and put it on my stomach. It began to move its paws up and down.  
"Aww, little Mask is a baker cat," Megan cooed.  
"Er, baker?"  
"She is kneading bread, you see? So we call it baking," Megan smiled, and picked up another cat. "Come on, Andrea should be arriving any minute." She left the room with a cat. I tried to pick up two cats, so one wouldn't feel left out, but only succeeded in getting one in my grasp before the other one ran away. So I put both down, and tried to lure them to follow me.  
I abandoned my task and ran up to Megan. There was a whirl of Ash from the Fireplace, and then Andrea stepped out.  
"Hey Andrea!" Megan said, and stepped forward.  
"Hey Lily, Hey Megan. Oh my gosh, when I wrote you that my Aunt Emily was nice, I was wrong! She is a nightmare! I swear, her hobby is making me miserable! She is forcing me to do this odd math packet every morning, because I didn't take arithmancy!"  
"Haha," Megan pretended to laugh at Andrea.  
"What you should do it one morning throw it in the fire or something," I told her. "Do you have any pets?"  
"I don't, but Emily has this annoying dog she keeps . . ." Andrea explained to me as we returned upstairs.  
"Good! So you can feed it to the dog, or attach the math to it's chew toy!" I exclaimed.  
"She would get me another one!" Andrea complained.  
"Well, you're here now, so you don't have to do it. And guess what?" Megan said, smiling evilly.  
"Oh no, Megan, what did you do?" Andrea fretted.  
"You'll never guess who lives a few houses down. I haven't told you yet, because I had been planning for this ever since Sirius set off the first dungbomb, and you began to hate him . . ." Megan trailed off, still smiling.  
"What? Oh, tellmetellmetellme!" I exclaimed, jumping around.  
"My neighbor had invited two of his very close friends over, let me see if I can remember their names, I think it was Remus, and perhaps, James?"  
"What? They are here too! So that's what he meant . . ." I said. "How could you have possibly kept this a secret for this long?" I cried.  
"Oh, you know, planning for this moment, that type thing," Megan explained.  
"Megan! How dare you tell Sirius about us coming over! Now he and his friends are going to bomb us the whole week!" Andrea nearly yelled.  
"Actualy," I said quietly, pretending to be ashamed, "It was me. I told James that we were coming here on this day . . . But don't worry!" I said, seeing the angry look on Andrea's face. "I can guarantee that he and his friends won't sabotage us!"  
Andrea inspected me. "How do you know?"  
"I just do, that's all," I said, trying to avoid the subject, and remembering the third year dance truce.  
"What ever," Megan said. "Let's go eat dinner!" Megan led the way once again back down the stairs.  
  
A/N: PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Ok, that's all. I have ideas for the next chapter . . . please review though! 


	6. The Fort

A/N: Please Review this!  
  
The next morning we all woke up, generally at the same time. It was a miracle, because Megan usually slept in late, but her cats had attacked us.  
After breakfast, Megan suggested we go outside. "You have to see the creek down behind the house, it's really cool," she explained.  
"Eww, yuck. I hope it doesn't have any thing yucky in it," Andrea said.  
"Yes, mutant frogs and giant mosquitoes," Megan began, just to scare Andrea.  
Andrea covered her face with her hands. "Eww! Yuck!"  
"Andie, there is no such thing as mutant frogs or giant mosquitoes," I told her.  
"Yah, did you know they took gullible out of the dictionary?" Megan asked.  
"Yah, remember that time we got Sirius to look it up?" I replied. We all laughed and continued outside.  
Megan led the way from her back door across her lawn to some trees behind her house. We all entered the small forest and continued on the path.  
"When I grow up, I am going to be a goat herder," Andrea stated.  
"A GOAT HERDER? Andrea, are you insane? You are a witch!" I exclaimed.  
"And goat herders don't make very much, Andie," Megan pointed out. "And you couldn't have any cats."  
"So? I don't care, I am going to be a goat herded secluded in a tiny cabin in woods like these, and write poetry for muggles."  
"That is so dumb Andie, I wouldn't do that EVER. I would become a witch for the ministry of magic, and I would chase dark wizards while-"  
"Look!" I whispered, pointing off the path into the woods. My friends didn't hear me, as they kept walking. I didn't follow, but observed the deer.  
It was looking strait at me, and must have been male, as it had antlers.  
I moved off the path towards it, slowly. I must have snapped a twig, because it suddenly looked at me.  
"Hi," I whispered. It didn't move. I kept walking towards it. I reached out my hand to touch it when  
"LILY!" The deer galloped away at Megan's voice.  
I sighed, and hurried back to the path.  
"LILY!" Megan yelled in the other direction.  
"I'm right here Megan!" I said, laughing as she jumped into the air.  
"You scared us, Lily! Where did you go?" Megan asked.  
"Just off into the woods, to look around, you know," I told her.  
"Andrea was so scared you might have died," Megan said.  
"You could have been killed, Lily!" Andrea said sternly. "Don't wander away from us! Who knows what could have happened, a giant dragon attacked you or a invisible sloth or a -"  
I started laughing, as did Megan. "Come on, Andrea," I said, pulling her along the path. Andrea suddenly realized the chances of what she said coming true, and that sloths weren't very dangerous. We continued on, still laughing.  
Soon we reached the creek; it was a small river running between two small grassy slopes. But someone had already gotten there before us.  
"Hey Sirius!" Megan called.  
"Hey Megan!" Sirius replied. "Hi Andrea, Hi Lily!"  
"Hi Sirius!" We answered.  
"I didn't know you lived near Meg until she told us earlier," I told him.  
"Yah, well it was a bit of a secret we had, not to tell you," he explained. "Oh, and by the way, look who else showed up on the very same day you two did, Remus and James!"  
"How did you . . . ?" I let my sentence trail off as I looked at James.  
"Hi Lily, Megan, Andrea," James said, and Remus echoed him. James gave me a look that said not to mention anything.  
"Hey," We chorused.  
"James, did you know that our friend Andrea has a life-long goal to be a goat herder?" I asked him.  
"Really! Well Andrea, did you know that goats are annoying, they eat everything from cloth to tin cans, and the smell?" He asked her.  
"I don't care! I am still going to be one!" She replied.  
"It's not a good idea, you know. Goats don't taste go- I mean, oops," Remus said.  
"How would you know how goats taste, Remus?" Andrea laughed.  
"You would have to eat goat cheese for your entire life," Sirius covered up for him. "Yuck, goat cheese."  
"So? I could have a farm in the woods!" Andrea defended herself.  
"Do you know how much it would cost to clear forest for a farm?" James told her in the form of a question.  
"Nope!" Andrea said happily.  
"Well, if you are set on being a goatherd, I won't stop you . . ." I said, pretending to back away.  
"Look what I have!" James said, showing us all a rat trap, and holding it so if he let go it would snap.  
"Ok, stop now, I don't want to be killed with that," I told him.  
"James, you're going to hurt yourself!" Andrea said. "Put it away!"  
"Yah, do," Sirius said. "Megan, have you worked on that fortress at all?" he asked her, trying to change the subject.  
"Umm, sort of, I got supplies, but haven't been out here enough to build anything," She answered.  
"Sorry for asking, but what fort?" James asked.  
"Oh! You haven't seen it, have you?" Megan asked as realization hit her. "Come on, I'll show you," She said, and walked upstream. The boys followed on the other side. At a signal from James, I dropped back.  
"She doesn't seem too bad," He told me, referring to Andrea.  
"No, but she is a lot more frightened by small things, for example I went off in the woods today for about a minute, to see something, and when I came back she was really scared," I explained.  
"Oh well, we will watch out for her," James said.  
"Yes, it would help if you didn't try and kill everyone with a rat trap," I told him, smiling.  
Before he could think of something to say, we reached a structure that extended over both sides of the river.  
"Is this the fort?" Remus asked. Megan and Sirius nodded.  
"We aren't done yet, we still have the back side, and we need to make a moveable door," Sirius explained.  
"It looks pretty done to me," I commented, surveying it. It was a large structure made of large sticks and branches that used trees for a frame and support, and grass was used to fill in the gaps, so it gave a green glow to the inside. We crossed the bridge to the other side and filed inside a door.  
It turned out that Sirius was right, it looked like only half of each wall was done. The two had clearly marked out where it was to end and make a back wall.  
"Can we help build some of it?" Andrea asked.  
"Surely," Megan said. "Andie, you and James go and get long grass," she commanded, grinning.  
"No!" Andrea said in a long-suffering voice. "Megan, you know what I said about that." Andrea said to stop bugging her about it.  
At the look she received from Andrea, Megan changed partners. "Andrea, you and Remus are collecting grass. Lily and James, you two are going to get big branches, but only if they are on the ground. Sirius and I are going to transport all my materials over here."  
At once, we all set off into the woods.  
  
A/N: ok, please review! I love reviews! There is a not-so-hidden two things in this chapter, see if you can find them, before you go to the next chapter! i have them in the next chapter, which i will post soon . . . anyway, Review! 


	7. The rest of the Day

A/N: Next chapter, review! Also, I want to make sure everyone knows this.   
The first two chapters were the only two I was intending to write, but  
because my reviewers told me to I am writing more. Ok, on with the story!  
  
I looked at James as we walked away from the fort.  
"So," I said, trying to fill silence.  
"So," he repeated.  
"Have you told anyone about the truce?" I asked him.  
"No, I don't think it's wise if we do, just yet. Andrea is still getting over me," he said.  
"I know it. Every single day it's 'Do you think he likes me?' Over and over! It gets on my nerves!"  
He nodded. "It's just like in Congo, when they are all in the jungle-"  
"I have heard far too much about that movie."  
"But it's a good movie!"  
"You have changed a lot, you know," I told him,changing the subject.  
He didn't answer, picked up a piece of wood, and continued looking strait  
forward. I remembered out purpose here and imitated that.  
"You're not as evil as when i firt met you," I said decisively.  
"Why do you think that is?" He asked.  
"Oh, I don't know. Well, I know what I think," I said, not wanting to  
voice what I thought.  
"What do you think." James said it as a statement, it sounded as if he was only asking to humor me.  
"I think," I stopped for a second, unsure whether to go on or not. "That  
it's because of this whole thing with you and Andrea. She liked you, and you didn't know how to act. Or maybe it's just this truce that we have," I said that as fast as was  
humanly possible.  
We kept walking in silence.  
"And it didn't help that you lied to her about liking her, I added.  
"I did not lie. At one point I DID like her," James protested quickly.  
"Ok. Well that's what I think," I said.  
We sank into another period or silence.  
"Why did you stop? Liking her, I mean," I asked.  
"Oh, many reasons," he said. "We have to get back to the fort, come on,"  
he said, and turned around. We went back to the camp, and I was thinking  
hard.  
  
***  
  
I stopped to look at my watch. We had been working for almost six hours!  
"It shows, this is almost done," I thought, smiling. James and I hadn't  
exchanged but a few words, ones such as "Pass the grass," or "do you have a  
small stick?"  
Sirius was apparently thinking the same think I was. He paused also,  
looking at his watch.  
"Wow, look at the time! We have been working for quite a while!   
Everyone want to come over to my house for lunch, or rather, dinner?" He  
asked.  
"Sure," Andrea and Megan chorused.  
We followed Sirius back down the river to the path, and walked along it.   
I glanced to where the deer had been, and noticed James did as well.  
We had lunch, and after that none of us felt like going out again, so we  
stayed at Sirius'.  
"So, what does everyone want to do?" He asked.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do?" James replied.  
"I don't know, what-" Sirius began, but Andrea cut him off.  
"That is quite enough, I am not planning to spend my whole afternoon  
saying that over and over."  
"Right, but still, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked.  
None of us suggested anything, because we didn't want to seem stupid.  
"Ok, if none of us is going to suggest anything, how about watch a  
movie?" Sirius asked again.  
"Yah!" Megan said.  
"Oh no, you know what this is going to be," Remus whispered loudly to  
James, smiling. "Documentary on the different types of cats."  
Megan wrinkled her nose. "Boring."  
"Anyone have any other suggestions?" I asked.  
"Paddington Bear!" Andrea said, smiling happily.  
Everyone looked at her. "Any OTHER suggestions?" I asked again. Andrea  
looked indignant.  
"Congo! I love that movie!" James said.  
"Yah, and I have only watched it with you a million times," Sirius said,  
laughing.  
"For all we know, James IS a monkey," Remus said, smiling. James proceded to put a dumb look on his face and act like one.  
"No, he's a st-" Sirius began, but James hit him on the arm. "That's our  
secret!"  
"Ok, ok," Sirius said. "We are going to watch Perfect Storm. It's this  
odd movie, I haven't seen it, so we are going to watch it."  
We all clattered downstairs to the basement, and into the TV room. It  
was more of a movie theater, because the screen was huge. There were black  
chairs and a black couch around a mahogany table, on a cream colored carpet.   
Behind it was a small kitchen. We all spread ourselves out, Andrea, Megan  
and I were on the couch with a blanket, and the boys each took a chair.  
Sirius turned down the lights, and we all watched the movie. I watched  
for a bit, but then became bored. Suddenly I heard a huge growl behind me.   
I screamed, and dived under the blanket. I peeked out, and behind the couch  
was a huge awful monster . . . or was the James?  
Sirius, having noticed this 'huge awful monster,' as I had, turned up the  
lights. It was, in fact, James.  
"Oh, sorry James, I looked out of the blanket and thought you were a  
monster, because you know how light deforms things," I said, laughing.   
Andrea and Megan joined in.  
"So, you weren't scared?" James said, looking a little disappointed.  
"Yes, but only because I thought you were a huge monster. I wasn't too  
far off," I said, still laughing.  
"Oh," James looked definatly disappointed. He went back to the seat next to the  
couch. The movie began once again.  
"What happened to the truce?" I whispered, leaning over towards him,  
then back again.  
I one again became bored, and Andrea, Megan, and I got to talk. When  
Sirius turned off the movie, and all three boys were looking at us, we  
finally realized that we were being watched.  
"Oh, sorry, did we interrupt the movie?" I asked.  
"Yes!" They all said.  
"Sorry," I said.  
"We better go though," Megan said.  
"Bye," all the boys said. We left, and went back to Megan's house, only  
to end up watching a movie of our choice.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! Thanx, bye! And if you have a suggestion for a new name, i  
will consider it and give you credit, so please suggest! 


	8. That night

A/N: It's the (checks chaptering) 8th chapter in the series! i think i know how i am going to end it, so stay tuned!  
  
Megan, Andrea and i watched a movie until it was pretty late. By this time we were too tired for much talk, so got into our pajamas (or whatever you call them) and went to bed, and quickly to sleep after the long day.  
I slept soundly. Even though we had had a long day before that, i still woke up at about 2 am. I noticed someone was crying, though very softly. It couldn't be Megan, i could here her talking in her sleep, so it had to be . . . Andrea?  
I quickly took out a parchment and quill and scribbled a note to James telling him of this new delelopement.  
  
James: Andrea is Crying! Sorry to wake you and everything, but stay tuned for more owls about the situation! Lily  
  
(I don't remember if i ever had a name for Lily's owl, but if i did oh well.)  
  
I sent off Dakota quietly, hoping he would write back soon. In the mean time i crept over to Andrea.  
"Andie?" I asked.  
"Oh Lily, i miss them!" She whispered, sobbing.  
I hugged her and rocked her back and forth. "It's ok Andrea," i said softly. We stayed like this for a bit.  
Soon an wol flew into the room. I looked at the note.  
  
Lily: I'll be over in a minute! James  
  
Oh no. Not him. He can't come. It will just make this worse.  
"Andie, James is coming over, ok?" I asked, as there was nothing i could do about it.  
She nodded. I hugged her again.  
Just then the door opened. There was nothing there.  
"Er, Hello?" I whispered.  
Suddenly James was standing in the doorway.  
"What, how?" I asked, not understanding.  
"Invisibility Cloak," he told me, and came over to us.  
"You ok?" He asked Andrea.  
She nodded, but then burst into tears again. I hugged her again.  
We sat this way for a few more minutes, until Andrea fell asleep. I lay her down in her sleeping bag.  
"Thanks," I said to James.  
"Anytime," He answered, and was gone.  
"At least this truce is good for something," I thought.  
I had trouble falling back asleep.  
  
A/N: Short! Sorry! Please Review ANYWAY! sorry. But do!  



	9. The Next night

A/N: Okedoke, people don't read these author's notes, I know it. So if you   
miss something, and you get confused, read the author's notes! Though it   
will be pointless telling you this, because if you don't read these anyway .   
. . And R/R! Please!   
  
The next night was as adventurous. James, Siruis, and Remus had invited us to go for a late-night walk that night. So we were walking.   
"It's dark," Andrea whispered, scared.   
"It is normally dark at night," Megan told her.   
"It's not that bad, there is a full moon tonight, so we will have some light," I pointed out.   
This simple sentence stopped the other three and Megan in their tracks.   
"Full Moon?" Remus asked. As soon as he said that, we saw his nose slowly becoming longer, and he was down on all fours . . .   
"RUN!" James shouted. Sirius was nowhere to be seen in his place was a black dog.   
"Come on!" Megan yelled, pulling me. I followed her back a little way on the path, and then hid behind a tree.   
What was going on? Remus was a wolf, madly attacking the dog, which I presumed was Sirius. Where was James?   
I gasped. There was a deer where James had been. It was the same deer as the one that was in the forest . . .   
He saw me. He transformed back, and yelled, "There is nothing you can do for him! Get back to Megan's, I'll explain later!" And was a stag again.   
I quickly followed his orders and ran out of the woods, and into the house. I slammed the door to the kitchen and leaned against it, gasping for breath.   
"LILY!" Andrea ran towards me and grabbed me, half crying, half scolding. "You could have been killed!"   
"What *gasp* Happened?" I asked.   
"Werewolf," Megan said softly. I gasped again, this time it wasn't because I was out of breath.   
"You don't mean . . . Remus?" I asked.   
She nodded. "Sirius told me. Not all the details, just that Remus was a werewolf."   
"Megan! You knew! Why didn't you tell us!" Andrea yelled at her, clearly frightened.  
"I forgot! When you made that remark about the full moon, Lily, I remembered, luckily we ran so fast," Megan said.   
"Yah . . ." I agreed, knowing the real reason we weren't killed. James and Sirius had saved us. They were animagus. I decided not to tell the others just yet. I wondered about how long they had this power, and how long they had been going with Remus. It explained a lot, like his Grandmother's recurring death (I counted, once his grandmother on his mother's side died four times) and his frequent trips to the hospital, etc. No one knew though, except us six.  
"There's nothing we can do," Megan said, repeating James. "Let's watch a movie."  
"I don't feel like watching a movie right now, you can if you want," Andrea said. I nodded in agreement.  
We trooped upstairs and sat in our sleeping bags. Megan was the least shaken by this experience. 'She knew what was coming! We didn't even know that!' I though angrily.  
Andrea was quite scared though. She didn't think that things like that existed. She and I huddled in our sleeping bags, and eventually fell asleep.   
  
A/N: I know the four don't technically transform into animals until there   
5th year, too bad, lolol. I don't care too much, it works for the story. I am sorry this is so short, but I like short chapters. Please Review! 


	10. Answers

A/N: Okedoke, I am gonna write this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
I was the first one up. The previous night's experiences returned in a rush. I was angry. The first thing I did was wrote a note.  
  
WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US? WE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!  
-A VERY angry Lily  
  
I sent that to James. I assumed he was still sleeping, so I picked up one of Megan's books, Dragons of the wilderness, and began to read it. I never had enough courage to wake up anyone, I guess I thought it was rude. But they woke up too.  
"Hello!" I said brightly.  
"Mrmph," Megan answered.  
"Good morning," Andrea said.  
Before anyone could say anything else, the owl flew in the window again.  
  
Lily, Bring Megan and Andrea to the fort, we'll explain there. James  
  
I looked at it angrily, as if it were James. "Come on," I told the other two.  
"Where are we going?" Andrea asked.  
"You'll see," I answered.  
We walked right out the back door and into the forest, I was leading the way the whole time. Down the path, past where the deer a.k.a. James was ,past where Remus was a werewolf. We started up the stream, and into the newly finished fort.  
I entered the fort, trying to make a grand and annoyed entrance without breaking the door.  
"You!" I said, pointing at the three. I suddenly realized that in my rage I had forgot to dress out of my pajamas. I was in my Azkaban Nightshirt, Andrea in a lacy dress type, and Megan in a long M.O.M. T-shirt her dad had gotten from work.  
"Hey Siruis, Remus, James!" Megan said. I couldn't see how she could NOT be annoyed.  
"What are they doing here?" Andrea asked, clearly annoyed that I would even think to bring her near James.  
"THEY are going to explain what happened last night! ALL of it!" I fumed.  
"Yes, you're right, we will, if you sit down," Sirius said, laughing. He quickly stopped at a glare given by me.  
"Explain," I said simply.  
They looked at each other, silently deciding who would tell us. They decided Remus, for he began.  
"It all started when I was younger, four. I was foolish enough to be bitten. I would rather not relieve the story," he made a face, then continued. "I came to Hogwarts, because I was a wizard, and because Dumbledore had plans so I wouldn't hurt anyone. He planted the Whomping Willow; I could go there to transform. I was afraid that if James and Sirius found out, they wouldn't be my friends. Quite the opposite, in fact. They helped my by becoming Animagus, Sirius a Dog, James a Stag. We would go on adventures, using James' Invisibility cloak," here Megan looked confused, but I nodded knowingly for him to continue. "That's what happened last night. We didn't deliberately put you in danger, we just forgot."  
There was silence after the story.  
"Friends again?" Sirius asked.  
Megan nodded, smiling, and shook Sirius outstretched hand. Then there was a bit of everyone shaking everyone else's hand and saying "I'm sorry," over again. Then we stopped, laughing, after Sirius tried to shake Remus' hand and say sorry to him.  
We finished off the day playing games.  
  
A/N: Short, but ok. Please REVIEW ANYWAY! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEASE! 


	11. The first Poem

A/N: No one reads the A/Ns! That's ok . . . Please R/R!  
  
I looked around the common room, thinking about the last few weeks. We left Megan's house, then I went shopping, and then we all came back here. James and Sirius had been causing mayhem since we came to school, earning themselves many reprimands from Andrea. Megan and I just laughed.  
James and I had rather forgotten our truce, not that we were enemies anymore. It was there, if only to be used as blackmail. He hadn't told anyone yet, neither had I, but it seemed it wasn't needed anymore. We were wrong, but we wouldn't find out until late that night.  
"Lily!" Andrea called. I looked over at her, and saw James near her. He was talking about some pointless thing, and it was annoying Andrea. "Come over here!" She called.  
I willingly did so, because she had asked me. I laughed as I surveyed the scene, James flirting with Andrea, and every other girl that Sirius was not flirting with.  
"Andrea, you know that sticker you have . . ." I started. "Be right back!" I announced to the general room.  
"Liiiiiiiiiliy! Don't leave me with him!" Came Andrea's cry, but I was already working my way up the stairs.  
I entered our very messy dorm, and hunted around Andrea's section for a sparkly sticker. I found it, and pulled it out of a folder. As I did, another paper fell out as well.  
"Poem?" I whispered, seeing the title. I shoved it under my pillow, to read it later. I turned my attention back to the Stickers.  
"Duodub!" I whispered, laughing. There were two now. I hurried back downstairs.  
"Andrea!" I whispered to her, looking at James and Sirius evilly. I showed her the stickers.  
"Yes! Do that! Give one to Megan for her to do on Sirius!" She said happily.  
"Distract them," I told Andrea, the proceeded to tell the plan to Megan, handing her a sticker. She agreed with it.  
I crept up behind James, Megan behind Sirius. "3 . . .2 . . .1 . . ." We lightly put the stickers on the boys' backs and backed away.  
"It's done!" I told Andrea happily.  
Andrea started to laugh. I couldn't help it, I did too. The rest of the common room started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" James asked, turning around. Sirius caught sight of his back.  
"James, buddy! Look at your back!" Sirius told him. James did a funny twisting motion, causing the common room to laugh even harder, but he still couldn't see it.  
"Sirius! You have one too!" James told him, beginning to laugh as well. The each took off each other's stickers, and returned them to the original owner of them. Soon James and Sirius were walking around with a sticker labeled "Flirt" on their foreheads. No one could restrain their laughter.  
  
***  
  
We all went to bed that night, and I waited until everyone was asleep before pulling out the poem.  
  
If Only- Andrea Connaty  
Every since my parents died  
It seemed I had been living a lie  
Every night, I had cried  
Wishing away I could fly  
Instead of making it, or trying  
  
Of my friends, all that I ask  
Is that they try not to bask  
In my pain, is that a hard task?  
So I can break out of my confining cast  
And show the real me behind the mask  
  
So when I make this simple request and smile,  
They don't go that extra mile,  
My sorrow is never-ending, like the Nile  
I deceive my friends, its guile  
But their happiness makes me rile  
  
It's been some time since  
The event of my parents  
On that fateful June day   
Of the third year dance  
It was as if, through me, was a lance  
If only I could have a second chance  
  
  
I gaped at the poem. She was this depressed? How could I have missed it? She always acted happy . . .  
I mailed the poem to James. He said he wanted to know now he has to face the consequences. Although I had to tell someone anyway, I couldn't keep a secret like that to myself. It wasn't healthy for Andrea, and I couldn't stand to lose her, everyone would be depressed . . . doesn't she see how much we all love her?  
The owl came back, sooner then normal.  
  
Lily, let this pass. Act happy around her. Is something else happens, we will be alert. James  
  
Something Happened. Very soon.  
  
A/N: Short is good! So are cliffhangers! Only if you are the one writing though, I hate suspense when I'm reading. Sorry! Please review! PLEASE! I LOVE reviews! Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease! Okedoke, I have my point across, if you read this you will review, right? PLEASE! 


	12. The Second Dance

A/N: Next part!  
  
The next few days were fairly uneventful, James and I kept a closer eye on Andrea then ever, hoping she wouldn't do something drastic. Dumbledore announced a dance on October 31st, Halloween. That meant we had to get dates.  
James, of course, asked Andrea, so she wouldn't be unhappy. Megan went with Sirius, of course, and Remus and I went as friends.  
"May I use the bathroom, Professor?" Andrea asked sweetly. We were in the last class of the day, Charms.  
"Yes, Andrea," the professor dismissed her. Andrea's partner had been Remus.  
Megan and I watched Andrea go. I wished I could follow her.  
Just then I heard a faint hissing sound. I looked down, and screamed. It was a snake. Slithering toward me. The next thing I knew, its razor sharp fangs were in my hand, but only enough to draw blood.  
James was looking over here with a slight smile. I understood immediately. He had transfigured the rope in the table into a snake, with fangs, to bite me.  
Instead of yelling at him, I winked. "May I go to the nurse, Professor?" I asked him. He nodded.  
"Megan, Remus, work together," He told them.  
"Thanks," I whispered as I passed James' desk to the door. Once outside, I quickly mended the bite, and hurried off to the bathroom, where Andrea was.  
I slowly opened the door, and saw Andrea by the sink. She was very interested in the Mirror. I came all the way in.  
"Hey Andrea," I said.  
"Lily!" She jumped up, and backed quickly away from the sink. "Why are you here? The Professor only allows one person at a time to the bathroom."  
"I had to go to the Hospital Wing," I told her.  
"Then you should be there!" She said, with much more force then I had ever heard coming from her.  
"Yes, I should, shouldn't I?" I said.  
"Yes, we are going back to the classroom now," she said. We walked back, and Andrea looked very annoyed. The rest of the class was normal.  
~*~*~  
"Andrea, you look wonderful!" Megan exclaimed, as Andrea smiled. We were preparing for the dance in our dorm.  
"Just one more thing . . ." I said, going over to her little box of hair things. I opened it, and another poem fell out. I pocketed it, to read later. "Here!" I said, pulling out a red clip, and putting it in her hair.  
"Perfect!" Megan agreed. She was trying extra hard to pay attention to Anrea also, I had told her to. She didn't know about the poem though.  
We all smiled and went downstairs as a group. Sirius pretended to faint because we looked so nice, and James imitated Andrea by curtseying. Remus just laughed and offered his arm to me, and I took it.  
"Off we go then!" James said, taking Andrea's hand, and we all walked to the great hall. We had seen the decorations last year, so we weren't as stunned as the third years.  
We hung around, off to the side. None of us liked dancing much, it was more of a time to be with friends and watch relationships unfold.  
"Lily, James is ignoring me!" Andrea whispered.  
"Sorry, what should I do?" I asked her.  
"Tell him to stop!"  
"Andrea, Remus is my date, not James," I told her, vaguely annoyed.  
"Well I am going to hang out with you, ok?"  
I had no objections.  
"Who does James like?" Andrea asked Remus.  
"I don't know. He doesn't want to say he likes you, Andrea, but I think he does," Remus answered.  
"Lily, go away for a second, I have to talk to Remus," she said, and I, not knowing where to go, went over with Megan, Sirius, and James.  
"I'm hungry!" Announced Megan.  
"Me too, let's get food," Sirius said, pulling Megan toward the food table. I was getting the distinct impression there was a set-up going on here.  
"Thanks for in Charms," I said to James. He had transfigured the rope so I would have an excuse to follow Andrea, not out of spite.  
"No problem," He answered.  
"Well, as we are here, I might as well show you the new poem I found," I said, pulling it out and opening it. It read as follows:  
  
  
Puzzle-Andrea Connaty  
  
Very very long ago  
Or was it that far in history?  
Leaving life seems the only escape  
Doing this will end the pain  
Even if it hurts my friends  
More then it hurt me when my parents died  
Only my friends won't know what happened, they will  
Return to my bed and find it empty, I will have gone  
To finish my life  
  
  
"So what do you think of it?" I asked James. "Does this count as 'something?' " I asked, referring to his owl.  
"Yes, it does. We have to find Andrea," He said, starting off.  
"Wait! What does puzzle mean? It could be important!" I yelled, causing him to stop. I hurried up to him.  
"You are the problem solver here," He said.  
I looked down at it. I felt ready to cry, I hoped Andrea wasn't going to do anything desperate . . .  
My eyes blurred with small tears. I dimly saw the poem.  
"James!" I gasped. "Look!"  
I read the first letter of each line. V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T.  
"James, we are in huge trouble," I told him.  
He was already running to Remus.  
"REMUS!" He panted, running up to him. "Where is Andrea?"  
"I don't know, she said she was going to the bathroom . . ."  
I cut him off. "The Bathroom! Oh no, James, Charms! Let's go!" I quickly ran out of the Great Hall with James, leaving a very confused Remus behind.  
We hurried toward the Charms corridor, all the while yelling for Andrea.  
I pushed open the door.  
"I can't go in there," James said. I pulled him in, and saw a huge hole in the floor. Andrea wasn't in there.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think happened? Please Review! 


	13. Down the Pipe

A/N: Next Chapter! Did you figure it out? It was way too obvious, I think, but if you don't know yet, you will soon . . . )   
  
I looked around the girl's bathroom. "We have to go down there," I said.   
"Oh no, we don't, really."   
"Yes we do! Where else would she have gone?" I nearly screamed at him.   
Andrea was my friend, and at one point James had liked her, how could he be so cruel?   
He stood there for a second.   
"I am going down," I said angrily. "She's my friend, and She's down there." I proceeded to step closer to the edge. I wanted to see exactly how far I could go before he followed me. I had no intention of going down there alone.   
"Okay okay! I am coming!" He said hurridly. I smiled knowingly, and jumped down into the tunnel.   
It was a slimy ride, reminding my much of our archenemy's hair, Snape. I twisted and turned, and heard James behind me, yelling at the turns. Soon I hit the floor.   
"Watch Out!" James yelled, and before I could move, he was on top of me.   
I quickly scurried out from under him, and ignoring his little moans as he rose, I looked around.   
I heard a little scream behind me. It was James, of course. "What is it NOW?" I asked, annoyed.   
"An evil shadow, it could be a murderer!" James said. I looked at the floor.   
"It's a mouse, smart one," I told him, heading for the door. He was mumbling about how it looked like a big evil shadow and could be mistaken for a giant monster if you didn't see the mouse, and we walked through the door.   
I gasped. "Andrea!" I breathed. She was standing in front of another door, with two carved serpents, looking up at them.   
"ANDREA!" I yelled. She either didn't hear me or purposely ignored me.   
The doors slid open and what I saw nearly made me faint.   
It was a man. Not just a man. I had seen this one far more than once in the last few years on the Daily Prophet. His slanted red eyes glowed in the dim light, and he looked at me with an evil grin.   
"Good, my little cousin has finally come to me. With much help, of course, the Imperious curse is very helpful . . ."   
"Cousin? What is he talking about?" I asked James, as Voldemort examined Andrea and tied her to a pillar.   
"Voldemort, snakes, Parselmouth, Imperious curse, cousin, depression, parents deaths . . . it all adds up!" He said, leaving me quiet confused.   
"What adds up? I don't get it!" I told him, confused.   
"Never mind! We have to get Andrea out of here! You get Andrea, and I will take Voldemort!"   
"No, James, I can't let you do that . . ." I began, but he cut me off.   
"Get Dumbledore! Hurry, and take Andrea! Use spells if you have to, I think she is out cold." James shot off towards Voldemort.   
I ran to Andrea. "Wake up! Wake up!" I yelled at her, as I heard Voldemort's laugh behind me.   
She didn't move, so I stood up. "Mobilicorpus!" I whispered, and moved Andrea back through the doors and to the pipe. I raised her up, and grabbed her had as she went, so I could get up as well. Soon we were in the bathroom. I banished Andrea off to the Hospital wing, and took off to the Great Hall as fast as I could. James could be seriously injured by now, or even worse . . .   
I cut off that thought as I burst into the Great Hall. Luckily it was a fast dance, so only Sirius, Megan, and Remus noticed how dirty I was. I ran up to the front table.   
"It looks like you have been outside playing," Dumbledore said, smiling.   
"Sir! James, in the girls bathroom in the Charms corridor . . . Voldemort . . . hurry . . ." I only had time to see the Headmaster's expression change from happiness to anger as he ordered all the students back to their common room, and I fainted.   
  
A/N: Near the end! I am going to write one more chapter, but that will probably be it, please review!   
(NOTE BOX BELOW! IT'S THERE FOR A REASON!) 


	14. End of the Fourth Year

A/N: I had to re-write this because it was deleted!: ( R/R!  
  
My first thought when I woke up was "Am I in Heaven?" Then I saw the Nurse, whose name slipped my mind, pop her head through my curtains.  
"Oh! You're finally awake! We were all so worried about you! You have been out for a few days, who knows what you could have caught when you were out on the Hogwarts grounds . . ." At this point I tuned out the nameless nurse. Dumbledore must have told everyone that we were outside. I must admit though, it would sound rather funny. 'This girl saved her friend from the clutches of Voldemort in the Girl's Bathroom.'  
I drank the potion that the nurse without a name handed me, and then pulled back the curtains. Andrea was in the bed next to me.  
"Andrea! Are you okay? What happened!" I asked her.  
"It was so scary, I didn't know that I could speak parselmouth . . ."  
"James knows what happened, if he were awake he would tell us." I told her. "I don't know what bed he's in.  
"I could check!" Megan said, bouncing in.  
"Megan! That would be rude and selfish, he needs his rest!" Andrea told her. At least Andrea was back to her old self now, I thought, smiling.  
"What he doesn't know can't hurt him," Megan said, and with a small pop there was a sparrow where she was.  
"Chalk one up on the list of Megan's and Sirius' Secrets!" I said. The bird chirped and flew off to examine the other beds.  
James had apparently been awake, because as Megan reached one of the beds and stuck her head in, there was the sound "Hi Megan!" From inside.  
"Hi!" Megan said cheerfully. She pranced back to sit next to Andrea, and James sat next to me, for once not complaining.  
"So, you said you understood," I told him, waiting for him to explain.  
He nodded, and we all looked at his expectantly. When it was clear he wasn't about to proceeded without us asking, I said, "Well tell us!"  
"Okok! If I don't miss my guess, Andrea's parents were Muggles and related to the Riddles. Her parents were killed by Voldemort, and Voldemort, as Andrea was a Parselmouth, wanted her on his side. For the last few weeks Andrea has been under the Imperious Curse." He finished.  
"The Imperious Curse was so comforting and welcoming! It took away all the pain, and I didn't have to make decisions, although that as a bad thing too." Andrea added.  
"All of you! Back to bed! You need your rest!" The nurse, whose name I still couldn't recall, told us. We all smiled and went back to our respective beds.  
The rest of the year passed uneventfully. Andrea and I tried more then once to get Megan to spy on the boys, being a bird, but she declined, as the boys already recognized her. In the end, Sirius and Megan got together, no surprise, and Andrea ended up with Remus. Soon the School year was over.  
"Bye everyone!" I said, near to tears. I wouldn't see them for quite a while.  
Sirius and Megan left together, as they lived so close, and Andrea and Remus Went to talk for a last word. Andrea had become much more stable now, I thought.  
"Well, as we are here, I might as well say good bye," James said, startling me out of my thoughts.  
"I think so too," I said, and embraced him. I regretted leaving that hug. "We should call the truce off, Andrea is back to normal, and we aren't going to argue like we did last year."  
"Ok, it's off. Anyway, I am gonna be in London around July 7th, maybe I could meet you there and we could talk?"  
"Is that a date?" I asked smiling.  
"Well, I guess . . ." He seemed uncomfortable.  
"Sure, owl me," I said, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Bye!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way to my parents.  
  
A/N: Since I put so much work into typing this twice, you could type a sentence or two and review! Thanx so much! I think this will be the end. I might write a sequel about after they leave Hogwarts, but I am not sure. Please Review! 


End file.
